Camber Sands
by CenizasEspirituales
Summary: Este fanfic participa en el Rally "The game is on!" del foro I am sherlocked, para el equipo Nicotine Psychopath. Playa, arena, mar y un Sherlock para disfrutar en las vacaciones.


Disclaimer: Todo es obra de Sir Artur Conan Doyle y la versión más reciente (y más sexy) de la BBC; sigo tomándolos prestados por mi necesidad de Johnlock.

Este fanfic participa en el Rally "The game is on!" del foro I am Sherlocked, para el equipo "Nicotine Psychopath"

Advertencias: Mención de bondage, nada explícito. Johnlock, obvio.

Palabras: 1010 sin contar los títulos.

* * *

 **Camber Sands**

Había conseguido un trabajo de verano, con el cual lidió un poco, porque le tenían poca confianza debido a su corta estatura. No creían que fuera un salvavidas confiable, pero aún con su 1.69 tenía un cuerpo musculoso, un curso de paramédico y carisma; además de juventud.

Muchas personas seleccionaban el sitio como si destino vacacional, por lo que recién el primer día había un mar de gente.

Junto a otros tres muchachos, cubrían toda la playa de Camber Sands. En el lugar podrías surfear, tanto en el agua como en las dunas de arena, por las que la playa era famosa. John era el más capacitado para realizar el trabajo.

A pesar de todo, los chicos daban gracias porque no había accidentes graves; a parte de un tobillo torcido, un niño que se privó por una pelota perdida y una nena con un raspón en la rodilla, pasó todo un mes sin ningún otro acontecimiento importante.

John se había dado cuenta de un chico, pálido y de ojos claros, hermosos ojos, que no se asoleaba y se la pasaba con sombrilla en mano, los pantalones remangados en busca de algo en la orilla del mar.

Lo observó durante todo el mes, sin atreverse a hablar con él; además de que se encontraba en turno y no podía distraerse, al menos, no tanto. Cuando terminaba, no lo encontraba a los alrededores, poniendo un alto a sus intenciones.

Faltaban tres semanas para que terminara su empleo, cuando notó que el chico de negros rizos no estaba en el lugar como siempre. Decidió que se daría una vuelta por el lugar, sólo por si acaso.

La playa era muy grande, casi 7 kilómetros, con varias cabañas cerca así como unos cuantos cafés y tiendas. No vio nada sospechoso, ni siquiera fuera de lugar, por tanto no vio al chico de ojos claros.

De regreso a su puesto, oyó un golpe en una de las casetas que las personas ocupaban para cambiarse. Tenía puesto el letrero de ocupado, por lo que pensó que la persona dentro debía tener problemas con el traje de baño y es que ¡Santa Madre Redentora! Las chicas estaban utilizando unos micro bikinis que, algunas veces, ponían al pobre John en problemas.

Esperó unos minutos para que la persona saliera, sin embargo no sucedió. Hubieron más golpes y sonidos sordos; a John se le ocurrió que tal vez era alguna pareja divirtiéndose.

Estaba a punto de darse media vuelta cuando un grito ahogado salió del lugar, esa no era una pareja o, al menos, no una normal.

\- ¿Esta todo bien ahí dentro? - más sonidos ahogados. "Ahí voy" pensó John antes de abrir la puerta.

Lo que vio lo dejo helado un minuto entero. Era el chico de los ojos claros, amarrado de pies y manos, al estilo bondage; la escena se le antojo de lo más erótico y si no fuera por que el muchacho estaba furioso, habría perdido la cabeza.

Se arrodilló para poder desatarlo, primero le quitó la mordaza y después las ataduras.

\- ¿Estas bien?

\- Maldito Anderson - rugió - Lo voy a matar.

\- ¿Necesitas ayuda? - Sherlock notó en ese momento que había alguien a su lado. Lo miró un segundo.

\- Estudiante de medicina, estas tomando un semestre sabático para no perder la beca. Acomplejado por tu estatura, ¿Crees que me puedes ayudar? - bufó el chico. John se quedó helado.

\- ¿Cómo lo supiste? ¿Nos conocemos?

\- Claro que no. Pero es algo que tienes escrito por toda la cara...

\- Eso es increíble. Casi como magia - el chico lo miró como si fuera estúpido. - ¿Profesional?

\- Estudiante de biología marina, especialización en especies de aguas abismales - se presentó - Sherlock Holmes - extendió la mano ante el muchacho rubio - Conozco tu nombre, así que evitemos más presentaciones, John.

El rubio asintió, encantado por la forma de ser del moreno; sólo podía pensar que además de guapo era increíblemente inteligente.

\- Ayudame con Anderson, ya te pagaré el favor después. Voy a destrozarlo por dejarme aquí tirado.

\- Cla-claro - tartamudeó John. Ante la mirada del otro, se aclaró la garganta - No soy estúpido, pero tu belleza me distrae. Además, estoy de turno aún. Te echaré una mano en cuanto termine. ¿De acuerdo?

Sherlock se sonrojó.

A John se le subieron los colores al rostro en cuanto se dio cuenta de sus palabras.

\- A las siete - respondió el moreno - No tardes, Anderson se larga a las 8.

\- Esta bien - contestó John, alejándose con una sonrisa en el rostro - Te buscaré, Sherlock - pensó que era su oportunidad para poder entablar algo con el chico, además, la noche prometía ser espectacular.

Por alguna razón, estaba seguro de que ahora en adelante no se aburriría ni un segundo.

...

\- Entonces, ¿Puedes deducir a las personas con un solo vistazo? - Sherlock rodó los ojos - Ya lo tengo, sólo necesitaba reafirmar.

Anderson estaba atado a un poste con algunos cangrejos a sus pies, que lo pellizcaban con fuerza, aunque aún eran muy jóvenes como para hacerle un daño considerado.

\- Si, por eso adoro la biología marina, de esos animales, los de aguas abismales, aún no se tiene registrado un comportamiento exacto. - Sherlock y John estaban sentados en la playa, observando las estrellas - Las personas son predecibles. - hizo una pausa antes de continuar- Tu no eres como los otros. No pensé que quedarías, nadie se queda...

\- Eres encantador, sólo los idiotas no se quedarían - sonrió John. Sherlock le devolvió la sonrisa, sonrojado. - ¿Cómo es posible que asistamos a escuelas cercanas sin cruzarnos?

\- Casi no salgo del laboratorio - contestó Sherlock.

\- Tal vez yo te haga salir más - una nueva sonrisa.

\- Eres un conquistador de lo peor...

\- ¿Funciona?

\- Tal vez después de dos citas más...

John no pudo sentirse mejor, mirando las estrellas en los ojos de Sherlock. Tampoco pudo evitar robarle un beso de sus carnosos labios.

* * *

Cortito pero quedó lindo. Me encantó. ¿A ustedes también?

Gracias por leer, comentar, agregar a favs y seguir esta historia.


End file.
